He Doesn't Know
by Empress Tansy
Summary: After Yellowfang leaves ShadowClan, the reader is left without eyes in the Clan that drives out another. But what about the cats she left behind? Rowanberry is left to worry about her sister, the future of her Clan, and her bloodthirsty leader that will stop at nothing to increase his power. One-shot.


**_(A/N: This is what happens when Tansy is still awake at midnight. I think this is the fourth time coming up with an idea for a story at midnight. Anyway, here's a little story about Rowanberry's thoughts immediately after Yellowfang leaves ShadowClan. Because, you know, we stop getting a ShadowClan POV as soon as Yellowfang leaves. I'd like to have a cat who's actually in ShadowClan when they have the fight to drive out WindClan or when they drive our Brokenstar. Anyway, this is just a one-shot, but I'm not going to label it as complete just yet. I haven't decided if it's just a one-shot or if I should add on and make it a longer story.)_**

_He doesn't know. He doesn't know who she was._

The cream-and-brown she-cat settled down in a mossy nest, staring out from under the thick bramble bush that served as the warriors' den. She could see the long-furred, ragged looking leader standing in the middle of camp, ordering a group of warriors to hunt. The tom looked completely unfazed by the event that took place earlier that day.

_He doesn't know she was his mother._

Truth be told, the she-cat wasn't supposed to know that, either. No one was supposed to know the banished cat's secret. The cat had not told anyone, and had been out of camp when her son was born. The brown-and-cream she-cat, however, had known something was wrong. That cat was her sister. She could always tell when something was bothering the dark gray she-cat.

_Why couldn't you have told me?_

The she-cat had watched her sister stare at her son, the longing showing in her amber eyes, as he grew up. He had been raised by another she-cat, totally unaware that the gray-furred medicine cat was his mother. The brown-and-cream she-cat had watched her sister try to give the tom attention when his adoptive mother would not. She knew her sister must be hurting in no way a mother ever should, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. The gray cat should never have gotten pregnant, and the brown-and-cream cat wasn't supposed to know.

_And now her son has banished her. What will become of ShadowClan now?_

Brokenstar had always been a troubled cat. He had acted out as a kit, arguing with his adoptive mother and playing too rough with her other kits. As an apprentice he had been aggressive and had practiced his battle moves with claws unsheathed, severely hurting the other apprentices. The brown-and-cream she-cat knew something was wrong with the tom, but she couldn't say anything to anyone. His mentor could do nothing to stop his apprentice from acting out, their leader was his father and thought the tom could do no wrong, and his mother could not reveal who she was. The brown-and-cream she-cat wasn't even supposed to know who his mother was.

She knew it was wrong that he was training kits to fight. She knew it was really him that had taken her younger siblings out that day. It was not her sister's fault Marigoldkit and Mintkit had died. Her sister would never have killed their siblings. She was a good cat, and she loved those kits as much as their mother did. How could Brokenstar have blamed her for their deaths?'

_Because my nephew is evil._

What would become of her sister now? They were no longer young cats. In a few more moons, they could have joined the elders. Would her sister be able to hunt for herself? What if a fox attacked her? What if another Clan attacked her? The brown-and-cream she-cat glanced at the brown tom in the nest next to her's. Her brother looked equally worried. His amber eyes were dark with grief and the tom heaved a heavy sigh as he returned her glance. They both missed their sister, and she had only been gone half a day.

_What will become of ShadowClan now?_

Brokenstar had made it clear that he would stop at nothing to make their Clan the strongest and most feared group of cats in the forest. He was training tiny kits, barely weaned, to fight when the Clans were supposedly at peace. He had already launched one unprovoked attack against WindClan, and an apprentice only four moons old had died. He should have still been in the nursery with his mother, and now he was dead. To the she-cat's knowledge, WindClan had done nothing to cause the attack in the first place. Brokenstar was out for power, and he was willing to let innocent cats die for it.

_What if the next time it's Cinderfur or Stumpytail who die? What if it's Nutwhisker?_

The she-cat sent a silent prayer to StarClan, begging them for her sons' safety, for her brother's safety. Brokenstar was not going to stop his attacks until he had control over the whole forest. What was he planning next? The she-cat didn't know. It could be another attack on WindClan. Tallstar would be forced to send his cats to fight to the death against a tyrant. Then what? An attack on RiverClan? ThunderClan? Would Crookedstar and Bluestar's Clans suffer the same fate as WindClan?

_I have to stop him!_

The she-cat shook her head angrily. How could she stop Brokenstar if she hadn't been able to even defend her sister? She couldn't keep her sister in the Clan they were born in. What had her sister done? Nothing. She was completely innocent. If the brown-and-cream she-cat spoke out against their leader, what would he do to her? He could simply drive her out like he did with her sister, or worse. Those who speak out against the ragged tom would surely suffer for it.

_But those who don't speak out are already suffering!_

The brown-and-cream cat sighed, laying her head on her paws. She wished her sister was back in ShadowClan, where she belonged. The cat wondered where her sister was that night. Had she found shelter? Had she caught prey to eat? Was she safe? The she-cat wondered if her brother was having the same thoughts, but from the rhythmic sound of his breathing and his closed eyes, she realized the tom had fallen asleep.

_How can he sleep at a time like this? How can he sleep when our sister might be in danger? When our Clan is headed for destruction?_

ShadowClan was going to tear itself apart from within. The she-cat knew there were others who hated their leader as much as she did. She knew there were warriors who hated being forced to break the warrior code, to train kits before the age of six moons. But the she-cat also knew there were an equal number of cats who supported their leader. And why wouldn't they? The warrior code states that a leader's word is law. Tensions were rising in ShadowClan, with warriors who were for and against their leader beginning to bicker with each other. How long could ShadowClan hang on? If Brokenstar isn't careful, his Clan will be destroyed not by outsiders, but by his own Clanmates. The she-cat knew it wouldn't be long until the two sides had a full-blown attack.

_Oh, sister, maybe you lucked out. Maybe you left just in time, before your son completely destroyed the Clan you once loved._

_And he doesn't even know he's your son. But would knowing have changed anything?_

_Perhaps it's better he never knows._

_I promise I'll never tell your secret. I hope you find peace, dear sister, and I will never give up the hope that one day we will be together again. With love, Rowanberry._


End file.
